Fourtris
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: There has been no war but all of Tris' family has died in a fatal train crash and she no longer believes she is good enough especially after what one of the initiates say. Will they stay together or will the insecurity's get the better of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**In this fanfiction, there has been no war so the characters who died in the war are obviously alive in this, just so you don't get confused! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE leave a comment! Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes! Check out my other account- Percyismylife- read some fanfictions, and leave some comments! Thanks guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Divergent Triology!**_

_**Tris POV-**_

I feel safe with Tobias. His arm like towers, towering over me. For a moment I forget about the train crash that killed all my family a year ago, I forget about all the bad things I have done, and just focus on him. Until I hear a knock on the door, its Christina and yet again, she has to bring me back to reality. Tobias looks at me with his deep blue eyes, "I always wish we were alone and as soon as we are, that bloody door goes!", we both burst out into laughter, deep laughter, the kind that I only do with him. Not even Uriah can make me laugh like that. He gets up, topless and I stare and only realise I am staring when I here Christina shouting, "Earth to Tris" and waving in my face. I laugh but lightly not deep. Christina asks me and Tobias if we would like to go to Tattoo parlour to watch Uriah get inked for the first time! I turn round to ask Tobias and find him smiling and laughing, I take that as a yes!

"Yeah sure then!"

Once we have gotten to the Tattoo parlour, we see Uriah on the chair holding an image he has drawn himself of what he wants on his tattoo.

I have to bite back tears.

It is an image of the 5 factions symbols to go down him leg. With the names of each of his friends names that were born there around it. There, I see mine and Tobias' name around Abnegation and I can't help but think of my family.

_**Tobias POV-**_

I can see Tris is upset so I walk over to her to comfort her and see what she was so upset about. I creep up to her and hug her from behind and immediately, she spins around and sobs into my shoulder and the only words I can make out are "mum", "dad" and "Caleb". I feel so sorry for her. I place my finger on her chin and push it up and slowly and gently, kiss her on the lips.

"Erm guys, I would rather not throw up today especially before I have my tattoo!"

Uriah is so facetious! I appreciate it though as it seems to cheer Tris up as I feel her grinning on my chest. Slowly, she lifts up her face so she is looking straight into my eyes and she asks me if she looked like she had just been crying. I reply, "You look as hard as nails!" and then we both burst into laughter.

Then we break apart, just in time to see Uriah scream and burst into tears. I have never seen a dauntless cry at having a tattoo done before. Personally, I thought it tickled!

Although the sight is side splitting, I realise the time, grab Tris and on the way out shout, "Initiates!". Me, Tris, Christina and Will had been put in charge of training the transfer initiates. Uriah, Zeke and some other people I don't recognise, have the dauntless born.

_**Tris POV-**_

As I walk into the training room, memories spring to m mind, both good and bad, like beating Molly but being beaten by Peter. Then I am brought back to reality by Tobias' booming voice. "Hello Initiates, I am Four, this is Six and they are erm..." I see the cogs working in his head, trying to thinks of nicknames for Christina and Will, he obviously fails, "Will and Christina.". Suddenly everybody's eyes are on me and Tobias, one Erudite calls out ,"Why are you named after numbers, it's a bit stupid isn't it?". Within a second of his saying it, I see Tobias towering over the 16 year old, gripping his arm, he whispers in his ear, "You say one more dodgy comment to my girlfriend and I swear, I will kill you.". I can't help but smile as him, he is so sweet. But I can help but think to myself, why does he like me, I am stick thin, have n curves and look like a 12 year old He could have any girl, a girl with curves, with beautiful, long, thick hair and a girl who isn't afraid of intimacy. Then I see everybody staring at me and it makes me feel uncomfortable and I bite my lip till I taste blood then Tobias shouts, "Last person caught looking at Six will be made Factionless immediately." Immediately, everyone looks away, oh I really do love him.

Suddenly I hear whispers among the initiates and then I hear Christina asking them to announce to all of us what they were talking about and I then hear it, I hear the words that make me breakdown, again. "We were just saying why would a person like Four like somebody like Tris. She is so sticklike and ugly, I mean look at her, she looks like a 12 year old." I run out the room and Tobias follows, I hear shouting and screaming coming from Christina and Wills mouths but they are only faint over the sound of my heart. I run and run until I reach my destination. The chasm.

_**Tobias POV-**_

I am so angry I could go back and kill those kids, but I have to find Tris!

"Tris, Tris, Tris where are you!" I hear myself shouting that, frantically searching every alleyway that Tris could have gone down, suddenly I hear the training rooms door fling open as Christina, Will and some of the initiates come to help me find Tris. Then I find her. At the Chasm, on the opposite side of it to me.

"Tobias, I'm sorry, I know I am not pretty and I am not good enough for you and I can't live knowing you could be with somebody so much better. I see what I see in my nightmares, in my fear landscape. Tris falling, her fingers slipping away from the metal and suddenly I see her lifeless body on the floor of the chasm. But then I see it. It is really happening, I see her chest moving. I wipe the river of tears from my cheeks and run towards her, shouting to Christina to get the doctors.

I feel like I have just woken up from a horrible nightmare. Its defiantly not a good place to be but at least she isn't dead. She is awake but ignoring me. She is deadly mad with me. I tell her that I couldn't just leave her but she doesn't listen. Finally she gives in. She has broken her left leg and Right wrist. She is so lucky. It turns out because she is so light, she didn't pick up enough speed whist falling so she didn't have as much of an impact as other people have. Suddenly, Christina barges in, tears streaming down her cheeks and she runs up to Tris and kisses he on the cheek, she does her best to lighten the mood, "Getting jealous there Four?". I can't help but laugh, I try not to until I notice Tris is also laughing so I let it all out and it feels so good. Gotta love a few Christina jokes now and again!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I really do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter enough to carry on and read this chapter! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review! It means so much to me when you do! Remember go on to my other account -Percyismylife- and read some of them fanfictions and review them! Thanks a lot! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Divergent Triology!**_

_**Tris POV-**_

I am angry at Tobias, angrier than I have ever been before. He could have just left me, he had to let his Abnegation side out. Well, I am kind of thankful, I mean, I wasn't thinking straight. I just panicked. I had to get away from it all. The constant thought that I am not good enough. I could just about handle that, until somebody else had to confirm it. I had just began to believe it wasn't true and they had to ruin it. The initiate was a Candor. But I don't care, he needs to learn when to shut his little gob and if he couldn't do that he should have just stayed in Candor. I mean Christina learnt to do it.

I have been asleep for about 2 hours now and when I awaken, I see Tobias, still sitting next to my bed, just like he was when I fell asleep. Then I notice something. The light glistening off his face which means only one thing, he has been crying.

"Tobias, what is wrong?"

"Well.." He looks down at his shoes, his hand clasped between his legs, his foot tapping nervously.

"Tobias, tell me now what is it?"

"The fall, was worse than the doctor first thought." I knew it, I knew I couldn't have been that lucky.

"What?"

"Well, the doctor told me that when you fell you must have hit your head very hard so they told me they did a brain scan, just as a precaution and they told me that they saw something unusual."

"What was it?"

"Well, I don't know for sure but it basically means you have epilepsy, meaning you are going to have to be super careful whilst being so reckless missie!" He says it in a jokey way, to sound like a stern teacher. I really do appreciate it. I laugh lightly for a short while. Then it hits me. I have epilepsy. This means I could have a fit any minute! Imagine if I was walking along one of the narrow paths near the pit, have a fit, then pull Tobias down with me!

Suddenly I hear a loud bang and hear multiple pairs of feet. It was Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke.

"Tobias told us everything." Uriah explains.

"I am so sorry." Zeke says even though it isn't at all his fault.

Then I begin to smile, and everyone around me does too.

_**Tobias POV-**_

Oh poor Tris. My poor, poor Tris. I love her so much and I know, especially now, that I can't live without her. I am going to have to take extra good care of her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, but I am going to have to do it without her noticing. Otherwise she will go mad at me! I start to have a flash back of all the things me and Tris have done together that we probably can't do again.

Suddenly, I hear loud clapping next to my ear and then a loud burst of laughter. I am brought back to reality and I realise I had been daydreaming for 15 minutes and Uriah had been clapping in my face to try and get my attention and that him, Zeke, Christina and ,which I am happiest about, Tris. At first I am embarrassed then to be honest, I realise it is actually quite funny so I laugh with them.

The next day, Tris and I get informed about the fits Tris will begin to have and I get told if they last more than half an hour, to bring her straight down to the infirmary.

A week later, after ensuring she is stable, Tris is discharged from the infirmary and instructed to take it easy. As if that's going to happen. We have to be down to train the initiates in a couple of hours and Tris tells me she is going to go weather I like it or not. I guess that is what I was expecting. For Tris to walk into that training room with her head held high but then low enough for her to look right into the eyes of the initiates and if I was them, I would be petrified! They probably though Christina and Will were bad enough but they have n idea how terrifying and just downright mean Tris could get! I begin to tell her this and I can see she immediately takes it as a compliment and does just as I thought!

When we get back to my room, we both just sit n the bed and look at each other. I slowly, not wanted to startle her reach out my hands so they hold her waist and immediately she leans in and presses her lips onto mine, in that deep, desperate way I so love. Then, she pulls her head back and I see her biting her lip, I have learnt now that this definitely means she is either scared or nervous, both of which are not the response I wanted.

"Tris, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just, well, I just wasn't sure if I did it well, right."

"Of course you did it right! I mean come on, you know just what to do!"  
I see her eyes light up and a grip creep onto her face. Then I look at her watch, I left mine in the training room. Sadly, it was time for training the initiates.

_**Tris POV-**_

I have been dreading this all day, I am so scared about what the initiates will say or think of me, will they think I am a coward because if they do, I agree. I walk into the room and try to keep my head as high as possible but also low enough so I could, as Tobias said, look into the eyes of the initiates so they know who is in charge. Once I am standing next to Tobias, in front of the intiates, one polite girl, I don't know what faction she is from, asks me if I am all right now and just that question and the question alone made me feel like people actually do care about me. I ask her what her name is.

"I am Melissa, from Amity."

Then Tobias speaks up. "Well, that is how to make friends and not get punched in the face... multiple times." I know who this is aimed at and I think everybody else does too. Then, he turns around and kisses me, right there, in front of everyone. His soft lips crushing against mine. I feel like the only girl in the world. And for once, all the eyes lay upon me don't bother me, well actually they do, a bit. Once a Stiff, always a Stiff! I begin to bite my lip again and then everybody looks away from me and looks at Will, who is explaining the knife throwing activity we will be doing today.

_**Tobias POV-**_

Me and Tris volunteer to demonstrate and I through 3 knifes around her head, ensuring the last one nicked her ear.

"That was intentional by the way!"

All the initiates look incredibly confused but Christina and Will are looking at us in awe.

"It's kind of an inside joke, it's how we properly met!" Explains Tris, this time she is the one to press her moist life upon mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a lot more gruesome than the other chapters so sorry and a bit cuter at the beginning in my eyes. A proper Fourtris moment! Thank you for reading on! Pleasepleaseplease review! Make sure you go on to my other account -Percyismylife- and read my newest fanfiction- Percabeth! Thanks a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Divergent Trilogy!**_

_**Tris POV-**_

Me and Tobias have just finished training today, we decide to go straight back to our room, we now share Tobias' room. We lay on the bed and just look into each other's eyes. His eyes are beautiful, a deep blue which reminds me of the sea hitting rocks. I realise something, I want him. I need him in my life. I want to get married and spend my life with him and have children with him. Then I realise something, if I want to have children with him, I am going to have to get over my fear of intimacy. I decide that if anytime is best, it is now.

I snuggle up to him and he embraces me. Wrapping his arms around me like a cage, not a cage that makes me feel trapped, a warm, welcoming cage that protects me and makes me forget about everything bad in the world. I slowly begin to stoke his back, his arm begins to guide me under his shirt. I begin to stroke his spine, where his tattoos are. He slips his hand up my shirt and the cold of his hand send shivers up my spine, I lean in to kiss him but then his hands keep moving up until he reaches me bra and immediately, I pull away.

"I, I'm sorry Tobias, I just need a minute." Then I bolt out of the room. I need to have a breather. I can't do it, I can't! A image of the chasm appears into my head and it looks appealing but I banish it from my mind, refusing to go back to that dark place, I saw what it did to him, I can't do it again.

I creep back into our room to find Tobias already asleep, I crawl into bed and snuggle up next to him. And I swear I see the corners of his mouth tilt up!

When I wake up from my deep sleep, I quickly shower and pull on my black legging and black top. I run out of the room to the training room, I am just on time. Well, actually I arrived before Christina but she is late to everything! We always tell her an earlier time than it actually is but she always finds away to be late! Today, we are showing the initiates there fear landscapes for the first time. I remember when I first went through mine, it has scared me for life. I brace myself then inject a Candor transfer called Rachel with the serum. Immediately, she screams and cries. I have seen people go through their fear landscapes before, but they were never this bad. Me and Tobias exchange a look and we know we have to stop this. Tobias goes on to the system and shuts it down. We aren't allowed to do this. It is a crime, against the law. But we don't care, we can't see this poor girl suffer any longer. Once she is fully out of it, me and Tobias run up to her and give her a bear hug. We ask her what her fears were and she lists them, they are some of the strangest fears I have heard; frogs, cotton fluff, being put on the truth serum, being factionless, being sexually abused by her brother again, public humiliation, planes, Eric, being kidnapped, bring tied up and not being able to escape, being blind and -this is the strangest one- finding the area of a triangle.

Suddenly, the door swings open and Rachel's worst fear comes true. Eric. He barges her out of the way and immediately makes his way up to Tobias. I see the Candor girl- Rachel- turn as white as snow and run to the corner of the room and sob. Eric punches Tobias in the jaw and knocks him out. I then see him handcuff Tobias to the wall. Why though? Suddenly, I find myself running to Rachel and helping to get her out, un harmed. I am successful, as soon as I push her out the door, I feel a pair of cold hands press on my bear arms. I am alone with Eric. He just holds me until Tobias regains consciousness.

_**Tobias POV-**_

My eyes flutter open and I see one of my worst fears. Eric has Tris. I try to get up and help her. But then I realise I a handcuffed to the wall. I pull at them with all my force. Nothing. I am trapped and forced to watch Eric attack my girlfriend and there is nothing I can do about it.

Eric clenches his hand into a fist and strikes Tris in the stomach. I hear her scream and struggle for breath. Eric lets go of her and she falls to the floor. She begins to crawl away when Eric pulls her hair, yanking her body backwards and onto her back, he begins to kick her in the side. Now she is screaming and crying. I can hear that she can't breathe and is gasping and clenching her side. Eric pulls her whole body up by her hair. She is begging him to stop but he isn't listening. He begins to punch her face, first her cheek then her nose, then her jaw. He drops her and she collapses to the floor. He pulls out a knife. I hear a loud yell come from my mouth.

"Don't you dare Eric!" I scream.

"What you gonna do about it? Eh?" He says with an evil grin.

He begins to slash at Tris' arms. All I can hear are her screams and the sound of the knife slicing her arms. Her arms are covered in cuts by the time he is done. Then he moves onto her legs and slices through her leggings. They are now soaked in blood. He begins to slice at her stomach. Horrible deep marks, pouring with blood. Then finally and worst of all, her face. He slices her forehead and cheek. Then the door flies open with a bang and a group of people all run in and pull Eric off Tris, I am so thankful. But I get incredibly worried when I see Tris' full body for the first time, every inch of her skin is now red with blood. But I only get a glimpse of her. The group of people pick up Tris ever so delicately pick up her sliced body but I can still see it causes her immense pain. She begins to scream. So loads and so horse it feels like my ear drums have popped. I begin to cry. But not just normally crying. I mean like full on screaming kind of crying. I can't get the image out of my head. Tris being carried -as limp as a ragdoll- away from me and screaming in pain.

I am finally untied and I just run, I push people out of my way and almost fall over multiple times. But I don't care. I just need to catch up with her. See her. Calm her down. And most of all, makes sure she is alright. I catch up with her, wipe the tears from my face and look into her eyes and she looks in to mine. I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tobias POV-**_

The man carrying Tris puts her down on a bed in the infirmary and immediately, a puddle of blood forms around her. My Tris. Lay, dying in a pool of her own blood. But I won't let her. A nurse runs in and begins to check for any fatal damage done. She says she can't see any but she has lost a lot of blood. So much so that it could potentially be life threatening. The nurse begins to clean and stitch Tris' cuts. For a moment, I forgot she was awake. I remembered as soon as I heard her groaning - using all her effort- because of the pain. I hold her hand in an area that it is not sliced. She is cut is so many places, I can't see what is a cut and what is just a streak of blood. It takes the nurse 2 hours to do all of Tris' stitches. By the end of, Tris has tears streaming down her cheeks but I can now see where the cuts end and the blood begins. The nurse tells us that Tris will have scarring and that there is nothing they can do to stop it or reduce it. She tells us she is sorry, bows her head and walks out.

A week later, Tris is discharged from hospital and we very slowly, go to our apartment on the dauntless compound. Sounds weird calling it "our" apartment, but I like it. A lot. As we walk. Tris puts her arm around my neck to support herself so I have to crouch. Eventually, I just pick her up. A gently as possible and put her down on the bed. I hear a knock on the door. I quickly cover Tris up with a blanket- she doesn't want anybody to see her cuts. I open the door and see Rachel- the girl that caused all of this. She has tears down her face and looks guilty. I ask her what is wrong.

"Its all my fault, if I wasn't such a coward I could have stopped this from happening. I could have changed the simulation and broke the glass of the syringe like that time!"

"Its okay!"

She continues, "If I had just ran faster, I could have gotten help faster so Eric couldn't have cut Tris!"

"Wait, you got help?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much! You saved her! You saved my Tris! Thank you so much!"

"But I got you into that mess in the first place!"

"I don't care, you saved my Tris, that is all that matters, she is all that matters to me."

I see Rachel stifle a smile. I look into her eyes and smile and her to let her know that it wasn't her fault and she didn't have to hide her smile. I hold her hand and walk her to Tris- who is beckoning us towards her.

_**Tris POV-**_

It's Rachel. It's Rachel who saved my life, I don't care whether it was her fault in the first place.

She walks over slowly, with her hand in Tobias', and carefully. As if one step could get us all killed. As soon as she gets over to me, I grab her hand and thank her. Then I ask her about her fears. She tells me she is scared of them because they have happened before. One of the sticks out in my head now. The one about her brother. I decide against asking her about that one. So instead, I ask her about Eric. She tells me that she had another older brother. Not the one in her fear landscape -his names David. But her other brother -Donald- chose Dauntless. He was divergent. Eric found out. He pushed him into the chasm. Rachel only found out when she got here. I feel sorry for her. I can only imagine what it would be like to lose my brother. I ask her about her over fear and they all have really deep things behind them apart from cotton fluff and frogs. Even finding the area of a triangle. It turns out it was something she could never do in school and her teacher used to hit her because of it! When I ask her about frogs and cotton fluff she says, "Well, frogs are just disgusting and I always got told by Donald that they would eat me if I got to close- as a joke obviously but I always took it serious! Well, about cotton fluff, it just goes through me really badly and for some reason always makes me want to vomit!" Now that, is weird.

Tobias tells Rachel to go and sit in the black - which is actually just a very dark grey, our little way of remind us of where we came from- armchair in the corner of the room. He tells me all about Rachel and about when she said she broke the glass of the syringe -this was obviously in the truth serum part of her fear landscape. She is divergent. If we tell her this, she will be so scared, because of what happened to Donald.

I call her over.

"Now Rachel, tell me honestly, what were your initiation test results."

"I am not sure. The women doing the test just went pale and told me to keep a low profile and that she would log me as getting Candor as a result."

"Oh." I look at Tobias and we speak via our eyes. We know we have to tell her. We begin to have a bit of an argument via our eyes about who should do it.

"What, what's wrong we my test results?" Rachel asks snapping us out of our daze.

"Erm, well.." I begin to speak up, "it looks like you are divergent, just like your brother."

"Oh." She goes pale.

"It's okay, so are Tobias and I. Your safe here, with us."

She doesn't say anything just smiles then Tobias takes her back to the dormitory.

When he gets back, I feel like the medicine is kicking in and I tell him I wanted to go on a walk. Just me and him. Reluctantly, he agrees. It took a lot of persuading and eyelash fluttering but it was worth it. We walked over to the net where we first properly met. We just lie there. We just stare at each other. Then, he leans in and presses him soft lips against mine. It feels amazing. It is the first time I have kissed him properly in a week! We never usually go that long! Then, I find my hands slipping up his shirt and stroking his tattoo of the factions. Then my hands drift to his chest, stroking his hard muscles. Then we drift apart.

A week later and all my cuts are gone, they are now just scarred. That medicine really did work to speed the healing process up! When I see Tobias walking down one of the corridors, I begin to half creep, half run towards him to jump on his back and finally defeat him in a fight. But, he catches me and he quickly spins his body round and grabs my waist, pulling me over his shoulder and he continues to walk down the corridor with me on his shoulder kicking and screaming. When we get back to the apartment, he throws me on the bed and starts to tickle me. It is the best time I have spent with him in ages!


	5. Chapter 5

_**So yeah, here is another chapter! You know the drill! Pleaseeeeeee review! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Divergent trilogy. **_

_**Tris POV-**_

When I am finally well enough to go back to work, I go to the tattoo parlour and meet Christina, oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I chose to get a job in the tattoo parlour! Me and Christina both did! I have been working here for quite a long time now actually! Tori says I am coming on great and even my first tattoo was as good as some peoples even after years of practice! I am so proud! Anyway, I meet Christina by the shops as usual and we have a quick catch up. This mainly consists of me talking about Tobias and her talking about Will! When we get there, we are welcomed to a surprise! Will and Tobias are both already there and they tell us that they both want tattoos of our names! Done by us! Obviously Tobias wants it bigger than Will does but that just classic Tobias! When I take Tobias over to my station, he says he wants my name and then his name under it, and the dauntless symbol on one side and on the other the abnegation. He says he understands its hard and will change it if I can't do it but I am determined to do it! I am going to need to get over it at one point.

I am scared at first, in case I do it wrong. This is the first time I have felt like this whilst tattooing someone! But soon, I hear the familiar buzzing of the tattoo pen and I suddenly feel alive! Once I am done, I feel so proud that I call Tori over. She is gobsmacked. For two reasons. The first is that she didn't actually know that Tobias was his real name. The second is that she thinks it looks amazing! I feel my grin stretch right across my face. Tobias loves it! I am so happy! Suddenly, Tobias pulls me down onto his knee and holds me close then slowly presses his lips against mine. He wraps him arms around my waist and pulls me in close and holds me there, his lips against mine and his strong arms around my waist, it is perfect. Well, until we hear Christina gagging. She must be done. We pull away even though neither of us actually want to.

Wills tattoo looks ok I suppose but it could be better. I think it is mainly the design. It is his and Christina's initials encases within a heart, surrounded by Koi Carps and roses. Me and Tobias look at each other and try not to laugh, it is actually the tackiest tattoo I have ever seen!

_**Tobias POV-**_

I got my tattoo to symbolise my love for Tris. Well that is what I told everyone. Truth is, I don't know how long I will have her for. For she is forever doing stupid things! More stupid than things dauntless born, like Uriah do! Sacrificing herself for everybody! I am scared I will lose her and have nothing to remember her by.

I wait for Tris whilst she works. Watching the way her tongue sticks out when she is concentrating. It is really cute. It reminds me of when she threw the knifes when she was an initiate.

When she if finally done, we walk about three footsteps away and we begin to smell smoke, then we hear beeping and before I know it, we are both running back into the building to the sounds of screams and flames dancing. Suddenly, Tris turns round pushes me to the ground and shouts at me to wait here. She claims it is because the people coming out need someone to care for them but I know it is actually because she doesn't want me to stop her or get hurt. After a few attempts of getting up and running in, I agree. Then Tris presses her warm lips against mine and runs into the building. Almost straight away, she comes back out with two people hooked onto her neck.

_**Tris POV-**_

In the building, it is hot. Very hot. I start to search the place for people and find Will on the floor, I help him up and help him out. When I go back in, I find Christina on the floor, with a wooden plank on her leg. She is both screaming and crying. I run up to her and use all my force to flip the plank off her. Then I pick her up. This is hard as she is a lot bigger than me. I stagger to the door and finally get her out. Then I run back in. There is only one person left to get- Tori. I search everywhere. She is nowhere to be seen. Until I hear screams coming from behind a door. Her office. I kick open the door and it is obvious it is where the fire started, I pull my shirt over my mouth to stop me from breathing in the thick, heavy smoke. Then I notice something, the screams have stopped. No! I pull my shirt away from my mouth and sprit to Tori and cover her mouth with my jacket. I hold it to her mouth and I have no hands to hold my shirt to my mouth. Oh well, I would rather her be safe. I don't know how I am going to get her out. I can't carry her! I resolve to half carrying her and half dragging her out, ensuring her mouth is covered at all times. I feel the thick smoke fill up my lungs like tar, making it difficult to breathe. When I finally reach the door. Tobias is there.

_**Tobias POV-**_

I can make out a small figure half dragging and half carrying another figure and I know who it is straight away.

"It is Tris! She is alive! Oh my! She must have Tori!" I exclaim.

I see her approach the door and immediately take Tori from her, I put her down on a nearby bench. She receives medical attention straight away! I run up to Tris!

"Tris, Tris, how are you? Are you okay? I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" This is all she says. It looks like it took all her effort to say it. I could see just by her face. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground.

"Tris?! Tris?!" I collapse to her side to see if she is breathing, I can't here. I take here pulse. It is very weak. I begin to cry. Then, a nurse with multiple facial piercings runs up and asks me what happened.

"I was just talking to her and she said she loved me too and she just fell to the ground and, and, and." I break down.

"I am sure she will be fine." Then she bends down to take Tris' pulse. Her face drops. She puts Tris into a strange position on the floor- I remember learning about it at school- and shouts for a stretcher. Then they load Tris' limp body on to it and carry her to the infirmary. The rooms of the infirmary are filled with people either with burns or smoke in their lungs. They all seem okay. Nothing looks too fatal. Then they find an empty room for Tris. And they hook her up to a machine. I ask what it for as the nurse with the facial piercings tells me to sit down.

"She is in a coma, it is highly unlikely she will survive it. She got lots of smoke inher lungs and it is suffocating her." They nurse tells me.

I break down.


	6. Chapter 6

TOBIAS POV

I'm in the crowd. Bunches of dauntless rush by, some brush past me. The variations of material surprises me. Some soft, some harsh. Some nice, some not. Some Tris, some me. Tris. She was always the soft one; the nice one; she was Tris. Panicked, I look up from the crowd and search. My eyes skipping from one person to the next, searching for her, searching for Tris. I don't think I'll find her when my eyes finally rest on her. Her dainty frame, her smooth skin. I run to her but when I finally reach her, she goes. She just disappears.

I'm lay in bed. I roll over and I see her shining like a diamond, a grin firmly planted on her face. She places her hand on mine and our fingers become laced as we become one. I can feel her breath on my skin, her soft, even breath making my eyes droopy. They close, just for a moment. But when I open them, she is gone.

I'm running through a field. My hand is warmed by hers. The pearl inside the clam. I look at her and I feel warmth spread through my body, like lava is running through my veins, but it doesn't hurt. Shining like a diamond in the sun, Tris turns back to smile at me. I think about how perfect she is; how perfect she made me feel. The soft grass brushes past my legs as I run with her, a smile firmly anchored on my face. I stumble, my hand slips. I look back up and she is gone again. She's disappeared again.

I open my eyes, and stretch my aching muscles. I run my face to find it wet, I don't know why. I roll over to hold her but she isn't there. She disappeared. She disappeared from me forever. She's gone and I don't think I can handle that. I take a deep breath and roll out of bed. I pull on my best black clothes and leave my room to go to her funeral.

Tris' funeral.


End file.
